FANTASY
by hoshiwoozi1996
Summary: Jihoon itu gila, tapi Soonyoung jatuh cinta padanya. SEVENTEEN/ SOONHOON


.

.

.

 **FANTASY**

SoonHoon

.

 _hoshiwoo (Kim Jong Soo 1214 & Kazekagelaxy)_

.

Semilir angin suatu senja. Menjumput satu persatu dedaunan pohon maple hingga lepas dari peraduannya. Terbang terbawa gelayutan lembut sang bayu. Pelan-pelan, sebelum terdampar pada lahan luas basah bernama danau. Namanya danau ajaib, begitu Jihoon menyebutnya. Danau dengan air yang begitu tenang. Biru jernih layaknya suguhan bebatuan alam dibagian paling dasar.

Tak jauh dari tepiannya, seorang lelaki tersenyum ceria. Memandang jauh, menembus lebatnya pohon-pohon cemara yang tumbuh subur diatas tanah basah. Matanya mengedip pelan, memberi sapuan pada bening manik coklat kehitaman. Cantik.

Jihoon mengambil satu kerikil, memelintirnya sebentar untuk kemudian dilempar ketengah danau. Suara kecipak menderu, satu-satu, timbulkan percikan air yang menyebar. Dia terkekeh, lalu berdehem pelan begitu siluet yang sedari tadi ditunggunya muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melempar batu, Ji?"

Jihoon menahan tawa, meskipun matanya tak mau lepas dari sang empunya suara.

"Karena itu menyenangkan."

Jawaban yang terkesan seadanya membuat Soonyoung mendengus. Lelaki itu mencelupkan lagi kepalanya, kemudian berenang terburu-buru ketepian. Jihoon mengawasi dengan teliti. Mengamati tubuh Soonyoung yang terlihat indah ketika diterpa buliran air danau.

Soonyoung muncul kembali setelah beberapa detik, terlihat dari kepala hingga setengah dada telanjangnya. Jihoon tersenyum.

"Berhentilah melempar batu ke danau, kepalaku selalu nyeri karena itu."

Jihoon cekikikan melihat tangan perak Soonyoung mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Lucu sekali.

"Kemarilah. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Jihoon memberi _gestur_ _e_ melalui tangannya supaya Soonyoung mau mendekat, kemudian menepuk tanah berumput disampingnya pelan-pelan.

Soonyoung memajukan bibir, ucapannya selalu tak pernah didengarkan oleh Jihoon. Tapi meskipun demikian Soonyoung menurut saja. Ia melompat keatas, menggunakan satu tangan dan ekornya untuk menekan air lalu mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang dari sana. Tubuh Soonyoung basah, satu-satu tetes air jatuh ke tanah seiring kakinya melangkah. Jihoon masih mengawasi, merasakan hembusan angin yang membawa harum aroma tubuh Soonyoung pada indera ciumnya.

"Apa?"

"Duduk dulu."

Soonyoung mengikuti perintah Jihoon. Duduk tepat didepan laki-laki itu lalu menatap penasaran.

Jihoon tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil berwarna putih dari dalam tas lusuhnya.

"Cha chaaam~"

"Apa itu?" Soonyoung tanya.

"Bolu." manik kecokelatan berbinar, "Makanlah, Soonyoung pasti menyukainya."

Soonyoung menelengkan kepala, bingung. Jihoon hampir tak pernah datang dan membawa makanan. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia membawakan benda berwarna cokelat dengan aroma manis itu untuknya.

Awalnya Soonyoung ragu-ragu, tapi ia ambil satu potong juga.

"Umm... enak. Kau yang membuatnya?"

Jihoon mengangguk cepat-cepat. Membuat poni pendeknya bergoyang. Gigi-giginya yang rapi terlihat jelas dimata Soonyoung, menampilkan senyum kebanggaan yang jarang disuguhkan.

"Eng?" Soonyoung berhenti mengunyah, "Mereka melukaimu lagi?"

Soonyoung tanya begitu ia lihat goresan dipipi Jihoon. Menelusuri wajah pucat laki-laki mungil itu lalu menemukan satu luka lagi dileher, bawah telinga, dan hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Seperti luka sayatan, merah, sebab darah yang sudah hampir mengering, juga daging yang sedikit terlihat.

"Mereka bilang aku nakal."

Jihoon menunduk dalam, ia letakkan kotak kuenya.

"Mereka memukulku lagi tadi. Disini."

Jihoon menyibak kaos lusuh, menampakkan lebam kebiruan pada perut juga punggungnya. Soonyoung menghela napas iba, menatap wajah Jihoon yang tak menunjukkan ada sakit disana.

"Sini, biar kubantu sembuhkan."

Soonyoung menyentuh lengan Jihoon yang putih, begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang perak. Ia pejamkan mata lalu tiba-tiba muncul cahaya biru dari pergelangan nadi lengannya. Sedikit-sedikit cahaya menjadi semakin terang, hangat, namun terasa menyegarkan. Semilir angin menjadi sisi penenang dada sembari membawa riak air danau menuju kearahnya. Hanya sedikit yang terbawa angin, datang diam-diam lalu jatuh dipergelangan tangan.

Dingin yang Jihoon rasa. Tapi ia menyukainya. Soonyoung memberi sentuhan lembut, sama sekali tiada tekanan pada lukanya.

Soonyoung membuka mata seiring hembusan angin yang perlahan menghilang, menampakkan manik jingga seterang senja.

"Tidak sakit?"

Jihoon menggeleng. Pipinya bersemu merah sebab tangan Soonyoung naik menyentuh kepalanya. Tangan perak yang memberi energi tak kasat mata hingga luka-luka pada wajah Jihoon hilang tanpa sisa.

Soonyoung tatap mata bening itu lamat-lamat, manik setenang peraduannya meredup kemudian berkata, "Bisakah kau hanya tinggal disini saja?"

.

.

.

Kadang-kadang Soonyoung tak mengerti dengan Jihoon. Karena kadang-kadang Jihoon terlalu sulit dimengerti. Datang padanya dengan tubuh penuh luka, namun tetap membawa senyumnya. Ketika Soonyoung tanya, jawabannya sederhana, ' _Karena aku menyukai tempatmu yang tenang.'_

Soonyoung bukannya tak tahu apa yang terjadi, sebab terkadang Jihoon membagi cerita padanya. Tentang kehidupannya yang nelangsa, tentang orang tua angkatnya, tentang pekerjaan rumahnya, tentang pisau tajam yang disimpan didalam gudang, dan tentang bangkai-bangkai hewan yang sering dibawa Jihoon pulang.

Kadang Soonyoung mengintip, mengikuti diam-diam dengan kepakkan sayap yang ia buat pelan. Bersembunyi dibalik lebatnya pepohonan untuk melihat Jihoon yang berjalan jauh ketengah hutan. Kadang Soonyoung kehilangan jejak, dan begitu ia menemukan Jihoon kembali, lelaki mungil itu sudah ada dibalik batu besar dengan bangkai burung dimulutnya.

Dulu Jihoon sering bilang pada orang tua angkatnya kalau dia miliki teman dengan ekor dan sayap sekaligus ditubuhnya. Mana ada yang percaya? Oleh sebab itu mereka menyebut Jihoon gila.

Ya, mungkin Jihoon memang gila. Nyatanya dia terus bertahan dari pukulan-pukulan yang buat tubuhnya lebam tanpa tangis. Terkadang Soonyoung heran, bagaimana bisa Jihoon merasakan hal seperti itu setiap hari? Soonyoung hanya tak ingin Jihoon terluka ketika dia pulang ke gubuk reot pinggir hutan itu. Ia sungguh tak ingin melihat darah menetes lewat lubang telinga Jihoon. Sama sekali tak ingin.

.

.

.

"Jihoon." Soonyoung panggil pelan-pelan begitu ia lihat siluet mungil berada dibawahnya. Bersembunyi dibalik batu besar pinggir danau, dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

Memang, kadang Jihoon seperti itu. Datang malu-malu dan melempari danau dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil. Tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun. Sebab ia sebut dirinya gila.

Jihoon mendongak, tersibak anak rambutnya oleh tangan angin. Maniknya menemukan Soonyoung diatas sana, lalu tersenyum.

Soonyoung lebarkan sayapnya, kakinya yang telanjang menekan ranting pohon kemudian melompat turun.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jihoon masih tak mau keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tapi Soonyoung sudah tebak jika sesuatu sedang terjadi. Aroma anyir menyengat hidung, menguarkan endusan-endusan nakal dari makluk tiada terlihat disekitaran hutan.

"Merindukanku?" Soonyoung mencoba membujuk. Jihoon tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kemarilah."

Jihoon menurut, malu-malu ia bawa kakinya melangkah melewati akar pohon yang mencuat supaya dapat mendekat.

"Kau bawa apa?"

Lelaki mungil itu cekikikan sebentar, seperti kebiasaannya ketika berada didepan Soonyoung.

"Untukmu." Jihoon sodorkan bangkai kelinci padanya. Dengan leher terkoyak, dan belah pisau berada ditangan kanan.

Soonyoung menghela napas panjang, "Berburu lagi?"

Lalu Jihoon mengangguk semangat.

.

.

.

Soonyoung tahu jika Jihoon itu istimewa. Jihoon dapat melihat makluk dua rupa seperti dirinya. Makluk terbuang yang sebenarnya miliki jiwa lain. Satu jiwa layaknya peri, dan jiwa lain layaknya hewan. Terbuang salah satu raga hingga dua jiwa itu tergabung, membuat satu makluk baru yang hina dimata 'Sang Penguasa'.

Soonyoung tahu jika hanya beberapa manusia saja yang dapat melihat makluk sepertinya. Beruntung Soonyoung bertemu Jihoon. Paling tidak hidupnya tiada melulu tentang air dan udara.

Soonyoung mengenal Jihoon dari bocah itu masih balita, hingga sekarang tumbuh menjadi laki-laki manis yang menggemaskan. Kadang Soonyoung lupa jika dirinya terlalu lama mengawasi Jihoon, hingga tanpa sadar nuansa merah jambu menyelubungi peraduannya. Ketika aroma-aroma manis dalam dada membaur dengan udara, barulah Soonyoung rasa berbeda.

Terkadang Soonyoung ingin memiliki Jihoon terlepas dari semua kegilaannya. Ingin melindungi lelaki itu agar tiada luka-luka lain yang menjalar pada tubuhnya. Membawa Jihoon terbang jauh dari gubuk reot itu, melesak diantara awan dan menciptakan gubuknya sendiri diatas langit. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Mereka berbeda. Dan perbedaan itu yang membuat Soonyoung menurunkan egonya.

.

.

.

Hutan bergemuruh sore itu. Terbanglah gagak-gagak, juga kenari dari ranting-ranting. Angin berhembus kian kencang, serukan aura kelam tanpa sadar. Riak air danau berkecipak, timbulkan gelombang-gelombang halus yang menghanyutkan.

Disana. Jauh didalam dasarnya, hampa udara kian terasa. Bening yang semula terlihat mata perlahan membiru dan menyebar. Pelan-pelan cahaya itu mencuat, tinggi menembus lebatnya daun-daun cemara.

Jihoon sembunyi di balik pepohonan, tiada dapat kedipkan mata sebab hal ajaib kembali ia lihat. Soonyoung mengawang, terbang, dengan ekor dan sayap disela kedua siripnya. Biasanya Soonyoung hanya akan memiliki ekor dan sirip jika sedang berenang didanau. Atau hanya akan bisa terbang menggunakan sayapnya jika sedang berada diatas pohon. Tidak seperti sekarang. Soonyoung terlihat seperti sebuah keajaiban.

"Jihoon." lelaki mungil itu terhenyak begitu suara berat menyapa telinga. Masih diam.

Soonyoung menyimpan sayapnya, kemudian turun ke air pelan-pelan. Memudarkan warna biru dan kembali memperlihatkan bening air danau itu.

"Ji..." panggilnya lagi, "Tak ingin mendekat?" lalu Jihoon menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. Mengintip sedikit dari balik pohon dengan kedua manic kecokelatannya. Jihoon ragu-ragu, tapi ia keluar juga. Membuat Soonyoung tersenyum tenang.

"Kenapa sembunyi?" Soonyoung gerakkan ekornya hingga riak air menyebar keseluruh permukaan danau.

"Aku sedang mengagumimu." malu-malu ia mendekat, lalu duduk disebuah batu besar kesukaannya.

Soonyoung tersenyum lagi, menatap mata Jihoon yang penuh rasa ingin tahu membuat dirinya gemas.

Lama mereka terdiam. Merasakan sapuan angin yang menerpa kulit wajah hingga sejuk yang terasa. Jihoon terus mengamati tubuh Soonyoung, mencari-cari dimana ia menyembunyikan sayapnya ketika sedang berada didalam air.

"Sayapmu hilang?" ia tanya sebab rasa penasaran sudah berada dipuncaknya.

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Kemana?"

"Dibelakang punggung."

"Boleh kulihat?"

Soonyoung menelengkan kepala, Jihoon terlalu antusias.

"Dia tidak akan muncul kalau aku masih berada di air."

"Kalau begitu keluarlah dari air."

Soonyoung tersenyum lagi, kemudian menekan air menggunakan satu tangan. Terbang keatas, munculkan sayap dan menghilangkan ekor serta siripnya seketika. Jihoon masih saja terkagum, padahal ini bukan pertama kali ia melihat Soonyoung berubah seperti itu.

Soonyoung terbang mendekat kearah Jihoon, terlalu dekat hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Sudah lihat?"

Jihoon mengangguk berkali-kali, terlalu bersemangat, hingga berkali-kali pula hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangkat tangan, meraba pipi Soonyoung pelan-pelan. Tersenyum.

"Kau tampan."

Sejenak Soonyoung mematung. Kepakan sayapnya berubah tempo, menjadi lebih pelan, kemudian terhenti begitu kakinya menapaki batu besar. Wajahnya masih tepat didepan Jihoon. Dengan tangan kecil yang menempel dikedua pipinya Soonyoung tiada bergerak.

Sunyi kembali menghinggapi. Hanya ada suara burung-burung kenari, gesekkan dedaunan, kodok-kodok, dan riak air dari sisi danau. Disaat seperti itu Soonyoung merasakan ruang pada paru-parunya penuh. Melegakan sekaligus mendebarkan.

"Sudah sejak dulu. Kau baru tahu?"

Soonyoung mengalihkan tatapan. Menyeringai kecil yang membuat mata Jihoon menjadi semakin lebar.

"Aku suka kau." Ucap Jihoon tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga suka kau." Keduanya bertatapan. "Tapi aku tak suka kau terluka." Soonyoung menambahkan, menyentuh pelan telapak tangan Jihoon yang melepuh. Seperti bekas pukulan rotan disana.

Jihoon nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Kau tidak lelah merasakan luka seperti itu setiap hari?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Sudah biasa."

"Jangan membiasakan hal buruk seperti itu."

Jihoon tersenyum lagi, "Kan kau bisa sembuhkan."

"Tapi aku tidak setiap saat ada didekatmu, Ji."

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung lamat-lamat, "Kau mau pergi?"

"... mungkin."

"Kemana? Apa jauh? Bersama siapa?"

"Entah. Aku tidak dapat memastikan." Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan jari telunjuk yang sudah berwarna biru kemudian menyentuh satu titik luka pada tapak Jihoon. Sejuk, begitu energi biru itu menyebar. Menyapu habis luka yang ada disana.

Jihoon tiada mengalihkan perhatian barang sedetik. Masih menatap Soonyoung penuh selidik.

"Jangan pergi."

Soonyoung balas tatap mata Jihoon. Tajam, dalam diam. Mata mereka bertemu, tetapi jiwa mereka pergi. Mengikuti arus pikiran yang takut kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Tinggallah disini."

.

.

.

Soonyoung tiada dapat mengingat betul apa alasan dirinya terus berada diatas pohon cemara itu sepanjang hari. Menunggu Jihoon yang tiada menemuinya lagi sejak obrolan mereka terakhir kali? Mungkin iya. Dan Soonyoung belum menemukan alasannya. Mengapa Jihoon tak datang padanya? Atau mengapa Jihoon tak menemuinya? Apa Jihoon tak merindukannya? Atau mungkin Jihoon sudah tak pernah terluka lagi? Soonyoung sama sekali tak menemukan jawabannya.

Pernah suatu waktu Soonyoung terbang jauh, kepinggiran hutan, mencari Jihoon. Dan dia menemukan Jihoon dicium seorang laki-laki. Soonyoung tidak tahu bagaimana manusia berkembang biak, tetapi dia yakin jika Jihoon sedang melakukannya saat itu.

Soonyoung tidak mencari Jihoon lagi setelahnya. Membiarkan dadanya bergemuruh keras melebihi suara kecipak ekornya ketika berenang. Membiarkan mata kecokelatan Jihoon hilang dari ingatannya. Membiarkan sosok mungil Jihoon tiada bersarang dalam kepalanya. Tapi Soonyoung tak berhasil. Sebab Jihoon datang lagi sore itu. Dengan pakaiannya yang lusuh, dan luka sayat dileher dan lengannya.

Soonyoung diam saja. Membiarkan Jihoon menangis, dan hanya melihat dari dasar danau tak mau keluar. Menatap tubuh Jihoon dari bias cahaya jingga. Mendiamkan saja meskipun Jihoon melemparkan lebih dari lima kerikil ketengah danau. Soonyoung hanya tak bisa melihat Jihoon dengan banyak bercak merah didadanya. Dan juga jalannya yang tertatih. Karenanya Soonyoung memilih menyelam jauh kedalam. Menembus ribuan ganggang yang tumbuh didasar danau.

.

.

.

Soonyoung sudah lama berpikir untuk pergi. Meninggalkan hutan itu untuk kembali pada dunianya yang tenang diatas sana. Tapi Soonyoung belum tahu bagaimana caranya kembali. Dia pikir dengan dirinya bertemu Jihoon, ia akan mudah menemukan jalan keluar sebab Jihoon adalah seorang manusia. Soonyoung hanya asing dengan pemikirannya, dan baru mengetahui bahwa kesimpulannya adalah salah. Untuk itu ia memutuskan mencari jalan kembali. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Bohong jika Soonyoung tak khawatir terhadap lelaki itu.

Soonyoung mengendus, tepat ketika angin membawa aroma anyir kedalam lubang hidungnya. Ia sudah tahu betul siapa pelakunya, dan Soonyoung turun untuk memastikan.

Soonyoung diam saja ketika ia lihat Jihoon mengoyak dada rusa. Memakan dagingnya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Lalu menatapnya tajam begitu mata kecokelatan itu menangkap sosoknya.

Tapi Jihoon tak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Bahkan Jihoon tak memunculkan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Jihoon hanya terus makan. Sampai akhirnya Soonyoung datang dan menyambar tangan Jihoon begitu laki-laki itu tersedak.

Soonyoung menepuk pelan punggungnya, mengusap tangan mungil yang penuh darah kemudian menghela napas kasar.

"Berhenti makan seperti itu. Kau bukan anjing hutan yang harus makan bangkai rusa diam-diam."

Jihoon mengerang begitu Soonyoung menyentuh luka memar dipergelangan tangannya.

Soonyoung berhenti mengusap, lalu melihat memar itu lamat-lamat.

"Kenapa kau selalu terluka?"

Jihoon diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak seperti manusia lainnya, Ji? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu penuh darah?"

"..."

Soonyoung tidak tahu apa alasan dia berteriak. Soonyoung tidak tahu mengapa mata kecokelatan itu terus menatapnya dalam diam. Dan Soonyoung semakin tidak tahu mengapa bening mata Jihoon berubah merah.

"Aku lapar, hiks..."

Baru kali itu Soonyoung melihat Jihoon menangis. Selama 19 tahun, baru kali ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan dirumahmu? Kau bisa membuat bolu seperti waktu itu."

"Aku akan dipukul. Ayahku juga akan dipukul."

Jihoon mengusap air matanya.

"Aku harus makan, dan membawa sisa daging untuk ayahku. Jangan memarahiku, hiks..."

Soonyoung lebih tidak tahu lagi mengapa dadanya seperti ditusuk pedang. Nyeri begitu dua baris kalimat itu mengudara.

"Kenapa kau tak meminta bantuanku? Aku bisa membuatkanmu api untuk membakar dagingnya."

"Tapi kenyataannya kau hanya akan diam. Kau tidak mau menemuiku. Kau bahkan berenang kedalam air saat aku datang padamu. Kau bilang kau akan pergi. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat ayahku dipukul. Aku tidur bersama mereka supaya ayahku bisa makan. Ayahku sudah tua dan tidak bisa berjalan. Mereka tidak memberiku nasi, hiks... aku lapar..."

Soonyoung mungkin sudah salah memberi penilaian. Apalah dirinya? Hanya seekor hewan dan jelmaan peri yang hidup dihutan. Ia mana tahu bagaimana membedakan rasa sakit dengan sebuah harapan? Ia mana tahu jika setiap kedipan mata Jihoon memiliki isyarat padanya. Untuk menolongnya? Atau membantunya? Tapi apalah dirinya, hanya makluk yang tak tahu apa itu dunia. Ketidakpekaan, dan terlalu tertutup. Ia salah jika dirinya berharap pada Jihoon, karena nyatanya Jihoon lah yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Untuk itu Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon. Memeluknya erat hingga detakan jantungnya menguat.

Mungkin Soonyoung masih belum mengerti alasan dirinya diturunkan ke bumi. Mungkin karena dua perwujudannya yang berbeda? Atau ada sebab lain? Tapi sekarang ia mengerti, bahwa 'Sang Penguasa' memberinya kepercayaan untuk menjaga dan menyelamatkan Jihoon.

"Jangan menangis. Akan kubantu keluarkan kau dan Ayahmu dari gubuk itu. Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ps : Ada yang kenal author **Kim Jong Soo 1214**? Ini karya beliau dalam versi **MEANIE**. Pernah dipublish juga sama author **Kazekagelaxy** dalam versi **KAISOO**. Dan gw publish ulang dalam versi **SOONHOON**.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Soonyoung tatap mata bening itu lamat-lamat, manik setenang peraduannya meredup kemudian berkata, "Bisakah kau hanya tinggal disini saja?"

Jihoon tersenyum, mengambil satu bolu dari kotak putih disampingnya.

"Aku ingin, tapi tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lihat ini." Jihoon tunjukkan bolunya.

"Aku membuatnya diam-diam, untuk Ayahku. Dan luka ini," Jihoon tunjukan sisa luka yang sudah memudar.

"Adalah hasil dari boluku. Aku dipukul karena memuat bolu untuk Ayahku."

Soonyoung berusaha mengerti, tetapi Jihoon terlalu banyak teka-teki.

Karena Jihoon tak bedanya angin, datangnya terasa tapi sulit diraba.

"Soonyoung..."

Soonyoung menoleh, tatap tepat bola mata yang yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Mungin aku tidak bisa tinggal. Aku menyukai semua sisi hutan, menyukai danaumu, menyukai batuan besarmu, dan menyukai ketenangan disini. Tapi... aku lebih menyukai Ayahku."

"..."

"Aku akan datang, hanya jika aku butuh bantuan."


End file.
